


A New Sense of Familiarity

by polyskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, M/M, Masturbation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shower Sex, The Great Bath Fiasco of 2021, actual lube is used, but they talk about it, for a very brief second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyskz/pseuds/polyskz
Summary: Mind hazy with pleasure, Hyunjin reaches up and twists his nipple in between two slender fingers. Hyunjin gasps as he continues to finger himself, trembling in place from the additional stimulation. He’s already so close, which would be embarrassing if anyone else were here. As it is, there’s no one else here, which means there’s no one else to see him arch his back, his lips parted on a silent moan, his fingers ruthless as they prod against the sensitive bundle inside him. The pleasure inside Hyunjin’s body peaks. Another pinch to his nipple, another twist of his wrist-And then everything goes black.Hyunjin screams before he even realizeswhyhe’s screaming in the first place.It’s quiet for three terrifying heartbeats and then a cheeky voice calls out through the darkness. “Hey Hyunjin!”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 245





	A New Sense of Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note that I have no idea what their bathroom actually looks like, but for the purpose of this story, the glass shower and the bathtub are in the same room.
> 
> Also, I want to mention that even though Chan walks in on Hyunjin, they very quickly talk about it and what they both want so everything is consensual after that first initial moment.

Closing the door behind him, Hyunjin breathes out a sigh of relief. He knows no one’s going to follow him into the bathroom (not yet anyways, there’s always a chance Seungmin could barge in at any moment), but it’s better to be safe than sorry. It’s a bit inconvenient that the lock to their bathroom has been broken for a few days now, but Hyunjin’s past the point of caring. This is the only real time he has to himself and he’s going to take it. Besides, he knows he isn’t the only one who does this. Jisung isn’t nearly as quiet as he thinks he is and no amount of scoffing and asserting that Hyunjin’s hearing things will convince Hyunjin otherwise.

Placing his things on the counter, Hyunjin turns towards the tub and turns the tap on. When he said he was going to take a lower body bath earlier, it had only been a tiny bit of a lie on his part. Hyunjin _is_ planning on taking a bath, but not the one they think he’s going to. But he has to keep up the lie, so he turns the water off when he’s supposed to in order to not raise any suspicion. The first few times Hyunjin did this, he checked the door every few minutes and froze at any tiny noise. It was hard to get off then, but Hyunjin’s done this enough times now to let himself relax and trust that things will work out. Seungmin doesn’t generally enter unless someone’s showering for some odd reason, but Hyunjin sure isn’t going to question it if it means he’ll be left alone for the next forty five minutes.

Hyunjin hums lightly to himself as he unbuttons his pants and shimmies them down his legs. The mirror is already fogging up a bit from the steam coming out of the tub, but the tiles are cold under his feet and anticipation simmers under his skin. Hyunjin shivers, unable to help himself as he lightly brushes his hand over his cock on the way up to grab hold of his shirt. His shirt quickly gets discarded, another shiver rippling down Hyunjin’s spine. No matter how many times he’s done this before, the thrill never gets old. Hyunjin peels his boxers off next, too excited to wait any longer and breathes out a sigh of relief when his cock is finally free. He’s already half-hard, the head a glaring red against his pale stomach.

The water isn’t as hot as it normally is when Hyunjin actually takes a lower body bath, but it’s still warm enough that Hyunjin sighs happily when he settles into the tub. The purpose of taking this bath - or pretending to, anyways - is to relax, and although sitting in the water and letting his muscles take a well-deserved break isn’t Hyunjin’s priority, it still feels fantastic.

Yet as much as Hyunjin would like to sit and enjoy the warm water for a little longer, he came here for a reason. Reaching up towards the bundle he left on the counter, he quickly finds the two items he’s looking for. It wasn’t that difficult to sneak these into the bathroom, both easily folded into the sweatpants and sweater he brought to change into after. Hyunjin bites his bottom lip as he sets the little baby pink bullet vibrator on the rim of the tub and pops open the cap of the lube.

It’s been far too long since Hyunjin’s done this. Alone time is few and far between when living with seven other people, only made worse by how busy they are all the time. Even when there are lulls between comebacks, everyone’s schedule differs, which makes it nearly impossible to be alone in the dorm.

Hyunjin isn’t currently alone - Felix’s playing a game in his room and Minho’s making something in the kitchen with Seungmin - but the thrill of doing something like this under their noses is almost as potent as actually touching himself.

Generously coating three of his fingers with lube, Hyunjin slowly circles his rim with his index finger. He exhales at the feeling, not quite familiar but not unfamiliar either. It’s been a few weeks since the last time he’s touched himself, but it doesn’t take much force for the first finger to slip in.

“Fuck,” Hyunjin whimpers once he’s knuckle-deep. It’s a little bit of a tighter fit than Hyunjin was expecting, but that’s okay. He has some time and a little bit of pain has never been a deterrent.

Gently, Hyunjin pulls his finger out and pushes it back in, repeating the motion a few times until he thinks he’s loose enough for a second finger.

The sting is less pronounced this time. Hyunjin drops his head back against the tub with a soft moan as he continues to twist his fingers inside of himself. Water starts to slosh around him from his movements, but it’s not so loud that it will arouse suspicion. Pleasure creeps into Hyunjin’s veins, pulsing and fluttering in time with the hardening of his cock. Precum leaks from the slit and onto Hyunjin’s stomach. Hyunjin shakily lifts his free hand to swipe against the head, another moan tumbling past his lips at the fleeting touch. He probably should’ve turned on some music before getting in, but it’s too late now. Besides, Felix always has his headphones on at full volume and the kitchen is too far away for Minho or Seugmin to hear.

(A tiny part of Hyunjin wouldn’t mind if someone _did_ actually hear him, but that’s neither here nor there.)

Hyunjin runs his thumb over the crown of his dick as he adds a third finger, his loudest moan yet slipping past his lips. But it feels so _good_ and it’s only just his fingers. He’s going so fast that the water is starting to ebb and crest at greater frequency, but Hyunjin’s too far gone to care. He can always just wipe the floor down before he leaves to erase any evidence.

Mind hazy with pleasure, Hyunjin reaches up and twists his nipple in between two slender fingers. Hyunjin gasps as he continues to finger himself, trembling in place from the additional stimulation. He’s already so close, which would be embarrassing if anyone else were here. As it is, there’s no one else here, which means there’s no one else to see him arch his back, his lips parted on a silent moan, his fingers ruthless as they prod against the sensitive bundle inside him. The pleasure inside Hyunjin’s body peaks. Another pinch to his nipple, another twist of his wrist-

And then everything goes black.

Hyunjin screams before he even realizes _why_ he’s screaming in the first place.

It’s quiet for three terrifying heartbeats and then a cheeky voice calls out through the darkness. “Hey Hyunjin!”

Hyunjin freezes. Even if he didn’t live with him twenty four hours of the day and seven days a week, he would know that heavily accented English anywhere.

Oh fuck. This can’t be happening. Chan’s supposed to be doing his weekly vlive at the company - could it be that he’s already done? Has Hyunjin been in here for longer than he thought?

As soon as Hyunjin blinks, the lights are turned on. Hyunjin flinches at the sudden brightness and he can feel heat emanating from his cheeks that has nothing to do with the water and everything to do with the fact that Chan’s standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a smile large enough for his dimples to show. He’s still wearing the same clothes as earlier, a nice blazer pulled over a black silk shirt. The beanie is gone, though, his curly hair spilling onto his forehead and framing his smiling eyes. It won’t be long at all until Chan realizes just what Hyunjin was getting up to.

Hyunjin can literally see the moment everything clicks into place in Chan’s brain. The playful quirk of his lips smoothes out into a small circle of surprise. His eyebrows raise so high up that the bottoms of his curls partially cover them. And his _eyes_.

Chan’s eyes bore right into Hyunjin’s with an intensity that Hyunjin’s only ever seen in the studio and during performances.

Hyunjin shivers, not missing the way Chan’s eyes flicker down towards the vibrator and his body. There’s no doubt in Hyunjin’s mind that Chan’s able to see exactly what he’s doing and how hard his cock is with how low the water is.

“H-hyung,” Hyunjin croaks out.

Chan blinks and then Hyunjin’s once again on the receiving end of Chan’s undivided attention. He’s attractive, of course Hyunjin knows that. They all are, he would have to be an idiot not to see that. If it were anyone else who walked in on him, Hyunjin would be thinking the same thing, which is that he’s _really_ , really turned on right now. The initial fear has subsided to make way for arousal, red hot and nearly scalding his body from the inside-out. Hyunjin’s honest enough to admit to himself that he’s fantasized about being walked in on before, but that doesn’t mean Chan wants to see him like this or has ever thought about it.

It’s with that thought in mind that Hyunjin slips his fingers out and shifts his legs until his cock is tucked away between his thighs.

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin apologizes. He’s sure it must be more jarring for Chan than for him, having walked in to tease and being met with the sight of Hyunjin with three fingers up his ass. At least Hyunjin already knew this could be a possibility.

Chan frantically shakes his head, his curls bouncing with the movement. “No, no, if anything I’m sorry for just walking in on you.”

Hyunjin wants to say it’s okay - for more than one reason, really - but he doesn’t. That might be a little too weird and a little too honest.

Hyunjin thinks this is just going to be it. Chan’s going to walk away and Hyunjin’s going to actually take a bath before finding Chan later to apologize once again, but Chan surprises him once more.

“Do you...want help with that?”

Hyunjin’s mouth is hanging open in a very unflattering manner and he knows it is. But there’s no way he just heard that correctly, right?

“Uh, what?” Hyunjin squeaks out.

Chan’s eyes widen before he’s quickly averting his gaze to the glass shower in the corner. Ears a steaming red, Chan clears his throat and says, “Sorry for assuming. I just made everything super awkward, haven’t I?” He laughs, short and nervous in the way he sometimes get when he reads out a pick-up line on vlive.

Despite everything, Hyunjin finds himself feeling endeared. This is still Chan, the person he’s known for years. They’ve seen each other in every conceivable way over the years, so what’s the difference in one more thing? It isn’t like Hyunjin would mind - in addition to fantasies of being walked in on, Hyunjin’s no stranger to imagining what it would be like to get his hands or mouth on any of their cocks. It’s somewhat of a recent development, one that Hyunjin’s only noticed in the past few months. His eyes lingering on Jisung’s arms during practice, on Seungmin’s legs when he changes in the morning, on Minho’s body after a shower when he only has a meager towel wrapped around his waist. He may not be a teenager anymore, but he can only be so strong in the face of such attractive men day in and day out.

Taking a deep breath, Hyunjin makes sure to sound as serious as possible when he says, “No.”

Chan’s head whips back around to face Hyunjin, but then his actions catch up with him and he covers his eyes with his hands with a small, distressed noise. Hyunjin can’t help but laugh. If Hyunjin wasn’t sure about his decision before, he sure is now.

“I’m sure if you are,” Hyunjin says. “But we can still pretend this never happened, no hard feelings.”

Chan chuckles, but it still sounds more nervous than anything. “I mean I did offer to help. I wouldn’t have if I didn’t want to.”

“Well.” Hyunjin stands up, the water sloshing around no doubt cluing Chan in on what Hyunjin just did. Yet Chan remains steadfast, standing a ways away with his hands still covering his eyes. Gingerly, Hyunjin steps out of the tub and pads over until there are only a few steps between them. “I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to help.”

Chan peeks through his fingers with one eye. Hyunjin almost laughs at how adorable Chan looks like this, hiding like he’s a kid that did something wrong, but he holds it in and makes sure to keep his expression as open as possible. This wouldn’t be the first time some of them have fooled around - and it certainly wouldn’t be the first time for Hyunjin specifically - but just because he wants it doesn’t necessarily mean Chan does as well and with him of all people. Feelings are fickle. Just because someone wants something doesn’t mean they still do when they’re actually presented with it.

Except Chan drops his hands and looks Hyunjin right in the eye when he says, “I would like to.”

Hyunjin smiles even as his cock twitches in interest. “Okay.”

Chan smiles back with enough force for his dimples to peek out. His shoulders visibly slump. “Okay. Do you think we could sneak into your room?”

Hyunjin hums. His eyes flicker back over to the shower and he suddenly remembers something he was told months ago.

“I hear the shower has some nice acoustics,” Hyunjin mentions offhandedly.

Chan raises an eyebrow. “Does it now? And who might have you heard that from?”

Hyunjin places his index finger over his lips and winks, taking great satisfaction from the way Chan’s eyes focus on his lips for a brief second. “I never reveal my sources.”

“Oh really?” Chan muses. Warm palms wrap around Hyunjin’s waist and _tug_ , Hyunjin gasping as he stumbles into Chan’s waiting arms. They’re so close, Hyunjin can see the mirth shining in Chan’s eyes clear as day. “So should we test it out for ourselves, then?”

That’s as good of an opening as any. Fluttering his lashes, Hyunjin says, “I don’t see why not.”

Hyunjin watches as the mirth in Chan’s eyes quickly gets replaced with poorly-concealed arousal. “Then would it be okay for me to kiss you?”

“Please,” Hyunjin nearly moans out. Having Chan so close and yet still so far has been a test of patience that Hyunjin never had hope to pass.

Hyunjin exepects the kiss to be soft. Gentle. Chan’s usually both in the dorms, unguarded in a way that strips him of his stress and lets him just be a normal person.

What Hyunjin doesn’t expect is for Chan to thread fingers through his hair, pull him closer by the waist, and kiss him like he’s starving and Hyunjin’s the first meal he’s had in days. Hyunjin isn’t complaining, though, far from it. Chan’s lips are soft and taste a bit like the chocolate Hyunjin saw him bring to the company earlier for his vlive. His hands, on the other hand, are unforgiving. Chan’s grip on his bare waist tightens, a moan slipping past Hyunjin’s lips at the thought that Chan might leave marks behind. They all know how much Hyunjin likes pain despite how much he plays it up for the camera, but Hyunjin doubts Chan even knows he’s doing it. Hyunjin shuffles forward until they’re pressed as closely together as possible. He’s no doubt getting Chan’s pants wet, but Chan doesn’t seem to mind, continuing to kiss Hyunjin so thoroughly that his knees start to wobble.

Chan laughs as he wraps his arm fully around Hyunjin’s waist. All it does is pull Hyunjin even _closer_ , close enough that Hyunjin can feel Chan’s cock through his pants. Hyunjin flushes, both at his knees literally going weak on him and at the confirmation that Chan really wants this, wants him, too.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay if we move to the shower?” Chan teases, but Hyunjin can still discern the concern layered underneath as well.

At this point it doesn’t really matter where they go to Hyunjin, as long as he gets some type of relief. But the shower is closest and he can’t stop thinking about being pressed up against the glass with Chan’s body warm and wet behind him.

With that resolve in mind, Hyunjin kisses Chan once more and says, “Depends on if you’re going to fuck me or not.”

Chan hums, a low sound that goes straight to Hyunjin’s cock. “Well we _do_ have a few days off.”

“We do,” Hyunjin agrees. In all honesty, he wasn’t even thinking about that. Even if they did have a schedule or practice coming up soon, Hyunjin wouldn’t care. Toys are fun, but they’re no match for the real thing. Any soreness would be worth it just to feel an actual cock again.

Chan hums once more. “And how could I deny a pretty boy such a request?”

Hyunjin fights the blush threatening to overtake his face to peer into Chan’s eyes. “You still could, you know. Just because we’ve come this far doesn’t mean we have to keep going.”

“But I don’t want to deny you,” Chan responds. His eyes soften and he kisses Hyunjin again, quick but no less sweet. “Trust me, I won’t change my mind.”

The last part of Hyunjin that wasn’t entirely sure fades away and only leaves arousal in its place. Now assured that Chan really does want this, Hyunjin smiles and steals one more kiss before stepping backwards and out of Chan’s embrace. Turning around, Hyunjin bends over and picks up the discarded bottle of lube, giggling to himself when he hears Chan’s breath hitch. He straightens up and throws Chan a quick wink over his shoulder before heading to the shower, lube bottle in hand.

“Better hurry, hyung. Or else I’m going to start without you.”

The sound of clothes hitting the floor comes before Hyunjin can even turn on the water. Hyunjin’s laughter is drowned out by the sound of water hitting the tiles.

The water is just turning pleasantly warm when Chan steps in. Hyunjin can’t help but stare unashamedly, letting his eyes rove over Chan’s thick shoulders, his sculpted abs, and his hard cock. Fuck his cock looks perfect curved up and sitting nice and pretty against his stomach. If they had more time, Hyunjin would suck his cock so well until the only thing Chan would know is Hyunjin’s name.

They all shower together often enough that having to share the enclosed space with someone isn’t new. What _is_ new is that someone crowding up in his space, pulling him closer, and kissing him. Hyunjin can’t help but moan into the kiss. It’s been a while since he’s felt someone’s touch that isn’t his own and Hyunjin’s body positively sings at feeling so much bare skin against his own. Chan teases his fingers over the head of Hyunjin’s dick without warning, the short touch enough to cause Hyunjin to jolt.

“Fuck,” Hyunjin gasps. With his first orgasm having been stolen from him, he’s much more sensitive than normal.

“We will,” Chan replies smugly.

“I hate you,” Hyunjin pants out. He _knew_ Chan would be the type of guy to joke around during sex.

Chan wraps his hand fully around Hyunjin’s cock, then, and his next sentence is almost drowned out by Hyunjin’s loud, unashamed moan. “I don’t believe you.”

Not having a good enough comeback, Hyunjin tugs Chan back in for another kiss. It’s not fair how quickly Chan’s able get under his skin, so the only thing Hyunjin can think to do is retaliate with some of his own tricks. He licks along the seam of Chan’s lips, smiling when Chan easily lets Hyunjin in. The taste of chocolate is even more pronounced now; Hyunjin takes his time exploring every corner and making sure Chan won’t be forgetting this feeling any time soon. Hyunjin sure won’t.

“Taste nice,” Hyunjin mumbles in between kisses. He’s already far too addicted to kissing Chan for his own good, but that’s a problem for future Hyunjin to worry about. Present Hyunjin enjoys kissing Chan too much to stop.

“You sound nice,” Chan says in return, squeezing around Hyunjin’s cock. It earns him a whine. “See? So pretty,” Chan murmurs.

“Try this instead.” Hyunjin takes hold of Chan’s wrist and slowly leads it to his ass. Chan chuckles under his breath, but takes the cue for what it is and grabs a fistful of Hyunjin’s ass and pulls it to the side. Hyunjin shivers from the sudden air against his hole and positively quakes in place when Chan curiously, teasingly runs the pad of his finger over Hyunjin’s slick rim. He doesn’t press any further. He waits, nudging his finger close enough that Hyunjin can literally feel his hole trying to suck Chan’s finger in, but that’s all.

Chan suddenly freezes. “Wait, I don’t have a condom.”

Well shit, Hyunjin didn’t think this far ahead, but in his lust-addled defense, he wasn’t expecting anyone to join him tonight. The clean-up would be a pain, but Hyunjin’s so close to having Chan fuck him that it almost seems worth it. “I’m clean. I haven’t been with anyone in months, but I went with Minho to get tested afterwards just in case.”

If Chan’s surprised by any of that information, he doesn’t show it. “I am, too, but I don’t want you to have to clean your ass because of me.”

Hyunjin can’t help but giggle at Chan’s wording. “Maybe just pull out? I mean I know that doesn’t really change anything other than the clean-up, but I’m okay with it if you are.”

“Are you sure?” Chan asks, staring straight into Hyunjin’s eyes.

“I trust you,” Hyunjin responds. “But we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Would you judge me if I said I really want to?”

Hyunjin’s lips quirk. “Would you judge _me_ if I said I really want to, too?”

“No,” Chan says with a small smile of his own.

“Then it’s a no for me as well.” Hyunjin punctuates his sentence with another kiss. He meant for it to be short, but Chan doesn’t seem to be thinking the same thing and deepens the kiss with a quick swipe of his tongue. Hyunjin, although surprised at how forward Chan’s being, doesn’t mind in the slightest. Chan’s a fantastic kisser, not too harsh but not too soft. Hyunjin makes a mental note to ask Chan later if they can kiss more often because this isn’t something Hyunjin wants to miss now that he’s found it.

Chan’s mouth is as warm as the water beating down against Hyunjin’s back. Hyunjin’s cock throbs between his legs with every press and slide of their lips and bodies until he can’t take it anymore and whimpers against Chan’s lips.

“Chan hyung,” Hyunjin breathes out. He doesn’t mean to sound so needy, but he’s so hard it’s starting to hurt. Kissing is nice, and Hyunjin wouldn’t hesitate to do it again, but he’s been promised more and he’s ready to cash in his earnings.

“Okay,” Chan says, kissing Hyunjin one more time. It seems Hyunjin isn’t the only one who likes kissing a little too much.

Chan plucks the bottle of lube out of Hyunjin’s hand and quickly pops it open. The sound of the cap opening is loud even with the water beating down on them. Hyunjin can’t help but flush at the reminder of what they’re doing.

Chan takes his time coating his fingers. Hyunjin watches, entranced, as some of the clear liquid drips down Chan’s fingers and swirls down the drain. Hyunjin can’t help but glance at Chan’s cock once again. He’s completely hard now, a drop of precum sitting nice and pretty at the top. Hyunjin has to physically stop himself from getting to his knees to lick it off, but fuck if the temptation isn’t there.

Unfortunately for Hyunjin, his distracted state means he doesn’t notice that Chan isn’t slicking up his cock like Hyunjin thought he would be. No, instead, Hyunjin gasps when two fingers prod at his hole.

Chan pauses. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin breathes. It’s more than okay, even. He presses back against Chan’s fingers and sighs when they both slip in up to the first knuckle with ease.

“Fuck Hyunjin,” Chan gasps.

Hyunjin rocks back with a soft sound. Chan’s fingers are thicker than his own so the stretch is a bit more pronounced, but no less pleasant. Fuck it’s been so long since someone else has touched him like this; Hyunjin’s almost forgotten what hands that aren’t his own feel like.

Chan’s thorough in his ministrations, spreading his fingers, fucking and twisting them into Hyunjin like this isn’t the first time he’s done it. Like he’s already mapped out Hyunjin’s body a hundred times and this is the hundred and first.

Hyunjin’s cock twitches when Chan adds a third finger and he cries out when Chan curls his fingers up to brush against that spot that has Hyunjin’s vision blurring.

“Found it,” Chan says, more to himself than anything. Now seemingly on a mission, Chan brushes against that spot over and over and over again until Hyunjin’s shaking like a leaf. If Chan keeps this up, he’s going to come before Chan even gets his cock in him and that just won’t do.

Mustering up all the strength he has, Hyunjin says, “Hyung, p-please. I’m going to come.”

“What would be so bad about that?”

Hyunjin makes a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. He can’t tell if Chan’s genuinely intent on making Hyunjin come twice or if Chan’s just teasing him, but either way, Hyunjin refuses to come unless it’s on Chan’s cock.

Hyunjin smoothes his palms over Chan’s chest and makes sure his legs are bent enough so that he can look up at Chan from under his lashes. Chan’s cheeks are flushed a soft pink and his eyes, while dark, still shine with concentration. He’s gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous.

“Hyung,” Hyunjin repeats. “I really would like for you to press me against the glass and fuck me now.”

Chan curses under his breath. For as long as they’ve known each other, Hyunjin’s rarely heard Chan curse, much less in a situation like this, but something about Chan losing his inhibitions enough _to_ curse does something to Hyunjin.

Chan slips his fingers out with one last brush against Hyunjin’s prostate. Hyunjin mourns the loss for all of two, three heartbeats before he’s slowly being spun around and pressed up against the glass, a warm body quickly following. Hyunjin moans at the dual hot and cold sensations. His nipples harden under the glass and his cock gives a feeble twitch from where it’s trapped between his body and the wall. Chan’s body, warm and wet, cages Hyunjin in. He can feel Chan’s cock digging into his lower back and wants nothing more than for Chan to shift those last few inches and fuck him already.

His wish is granted soon enough. Distantly, like he’s underwater, Hyunjin hears Chan open the bottle of lube once more and slick his cock up. The blunt head of Chan’s cock presses against his rim seconds later and all Hyunjin can think is _finally_.

“Ready?” Chan asks. His voice is strained around the edges, like the way it gets when he’s been recording for too long. Pride sparks in Hyunjin’s belly at the knowledge that he’s the reason Chan sounds like that.

“Please,” Hyunjin begs. He shifts his hips back in encouragement, nearly purring in satisfaction when Chan curls his hands around Hyunjin’s waist and starts to push in. Chan’s going too slow for Hyunjin’s taste, but Hyunjin isn’t going to complain, not when Chan’s cock is stretching him out so well. After all, Chan’s the one doing him a favor.

Chan rests his forehead against Hyunjin’s shoulder once he bottoms out. Hyunjin squirms at the feeling of Chan’s hot breath against his back, only to moan when the movement causes Chan to shift inside of him and press right against his prostate. Precum leaks from his cock and smears against the glass. A steady thrum of arousal lingers under Hyunjin’s skin. Chan’s much bigger than the vibrator; it’s a good thing Chan stretched him out with his own fingers. Hyunjin’s alone probably wouldn’t have been enough.

Chan’s fingers flex against the skin of Hyunjin’s waist at uneven intervals. Hyunjin has to force himself to keep still and not rock back like he so desperately wants to in order to give Chan the time he needs to get settled.

Chan exhales softly and squeezes Hyunjin’s waist briefly. “Can I move?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Hyunjin moans out. “Please, please, please.”

Now with permission, Chan slides out a few inches before rocking back in. He repeats the motion a few times, each stroke becoming longer and deeper until only the head is left before Chan’s fucking back in. Hyunjin tries to scramble for purchase, but his wet fingertips only meet smooth glass. A whimper claws its way out of his throat as Chan picks up speed, the sound of skin slapping against skin quickly overpowering the rush of water.

“Shit Jinnie,” Chan breathes out. Hyunjin doesn’t know how he has any mental capacity to think, let alone speak. Hyunjin’s brain barely consists of anything other than white noise at this point.

Each thrust shoves Hyunjin closer to the glass, each new shock of cold against his heated skin sending a wave of pleasure down Hyunjin’s spine. Chan keeps letting out tiny noises of pleasure right next to Hyunjin’s ear, each one adding to the heat enclosing Hyunjin’s body.

A tiny cloud of fog starts to form on the glass near Hyunjin’s lips from all of his moans and whines, but he can’t help it. Chan’s fucking him like he has something to prove, even though he absolutely doesn’t. Hyunjin clenches around Chan on his next thrust in hopes of giving Chan back even half of the pleasure he’s receiving. It works, Chan’s hips stuttering with a moan of his own. The minor change in angle makes it so that the next snap of Chan’s hips fucks right against the spot that has Hyunjin seeing stars.

“Fuck!” Hyunjin cries out. He rocks his hips back on shaky legs, desperate to feel that pleasure once again.

Chan doesn’t disappoint.

Now that Chan’s found the perfect angle, he fucks into Hyunjin with a terrifying amount of precision until there are tears in Hyunjin’s eyes. His cock, trapped between his body and the glass, throbs from the lack of attention, but Hyunjin’s pressed so closely against the glass that he can’t reach a hand down. Goosebumps bloom along his skin that have nothing to do with the temperature and everything to do with the way Chan’s cock drags against his walls.

“So pretty like this,” Chan pants.

Hyunjin gasps as his pleasure crescendos. People tell him he’s pretty all the time, from staff to fans to anonymous commenters, but there’s something about the way Chan says it that makes it sound so different. A good different. A perfect different.

“Again,” Hyunjin begs. He probably doesn’t sound very coherent, but Chan seems to understand him all the same.

“You’re so, so pretty, Hyunjin,” Chan says, punctuating each word with a thrust.

Hyunjin comes without warning, his cum splattering against the glass with a cry that’s so loud there’s no way no one heard it. Chan continues to fuck him through it with whispered praises in his ear until Hyunjin slumps forward.

Chan curses once more as he quickly pulls out. The slick sounds of Chan jerking off reach Hyunjin through his haze for a few seconds before something warm lands against his ass and his thighs. Hyunjin moans, wishing so badly that he could see the way Chan’s cum drips off of his skin, but Chan gently brings him up and under the shower head before he can try and peek. The last remnants of what they did swirl down the drain along with Hyunjin’s ability to stand. Chan laughs as Hyunjin leans his full body weight against him. Hyunjin blindly juts his head up for a kiss that Chan easily gives, Hyunjin sighing in satisfaction.

“You’re stupidly good at that,” Hyunjin mumbles. His brain still hasn’t returned to him, but he means it. That was no doubt the best Hyunjin’s ever had and he can’t help but wonder what it would be like if they could actually take their time and fuck in a bed instead.

Chan laughs again. When Hyunjin peeks an eye open, the first thing he sees is Chan’s ears blazing red. The second thing he sees is Chan’s bashful smile. The third thing he sees is Chan’s eyes, full of warmth, and that’s when Hyunjin knows they’ll be okay. They’ll no doubt have to talk about this later, but Hyunjin isn’t worried.

He’ll never be worried if it’s Chan.

They’ve both gotten dressed and are snuggled up in Hyunjin’s bed when there’s a scream from down the hall.

“Who left their vibrator in the bathroom?!”

Both Chan and Hyunjin look at each other with wide eyes before bursting out into laughter.

“I’ll buy you another one,” Chan promises once his laughter has died down.

Hyunjin kisses Chan in thanks and settles further into Chan’s arms, completely content.

**Author's Note:**

> I only realized towards the very end of writing this that the whole bath fiasco happened on Valentine’s Day and have since lost my mind. So enjoy the thought of Chan and Hyunjin fucking on Valentine’s Day (not literally but you get what I mean) 💖
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/polyskz) (locked, but accepting requests from accounts that explicitly state if you're 18+ in age)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/polyskz_)


End file.
